H303
' H 3 0 3' Story by X-Inbox · Herobrine created by ??? · Entity 303 created by Thespeed179 Week I Getting to the Base {Warrior} WOT ' Come on guys, we... need to get to the base. If we don't hurry, we WILL be dead meat. '{Warrior} WOT ' There are too many trees in this forest. '{Warrior} WOT ' Chromey, I love ya, but complaining gets us nowhere. '{Warrior} WOT ' Okay, FINE. '{Warrior} WOT ' Although CBD is right. '{Warrior} WOT ' Yeah. But we ARE making some progress. The WOT base is not far away. We just have to do some more walking. '{Warrior} WOT ' And if we're late? '{Warrior} WOT ' Then the SSI will kill us. '{Warrior} WOT ' How about we all stop talking and GET THE JOB DONE? '{Warrior} WOT ' Yeah! We're already five minutes late to the base. '{Warrior} WOT ' OH, CRAP. WOT Building (5 minutes later) '{Runner} WOT ' You are late. '{Warrior} WOT ' Yeah, we apologize. '{Warrior} WOT ' Blame Inbox boi over here. '{Warrior} WOT ' DUDE, REALLY? '{Runner} WOT ' Fighting gets us nowhere! I will not kick you off the team, but the SSI owns our group. They can kick us ALL off anytime they want. '{Warrior} WOT ' Crap, that's right. '{Warrior} WOT ' You JUST remembered? '{Warrior} WOT ' Uh, YEAH! '{Warrior} WOT ' CAN EVERYBODY STOP??? Fighting does not help, like SCPDEADLOCK said. '{Warrior} WOT ' Deadlock, Freadlock. '{Runner} WOT ' EVERYBODY, TO YOUR ROOMS. '{Warrior} WOT ' Dammit. Chromebookdude & xInbox's room '{Warrior} WOT ' This all your fault. '{Warrior} WOT ' No it's not. You think you're sO iMpOrTaNt, but you only cause problems. '{Warrior} WOT ' I'm a walking and breathing SOLUTION, doofus. '{Warrior} WOT ' I would like to test that. '{Warrior} WOT ' Then why won't you? '{Warrior} WOT ' Because I'm smart enough not to start a fight. MinecraftPastaWriter & BellasSword's room (meanwhile) '''Warrior} WOT ' Damn it, things just blew up in our faces. '{Warrior} WOT ' I'm a walking and breathing SOLUTION, doofus. Entity 303 has bombed the Stringwood Forest west of Armethys. '{Warrior} WOT ' WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? IT SOUNDED LIKE AN EXPLOSION. '{Warrior} WOT ' Because it was one. Tonight just keeps turning for the worst. When I said "blew up in our faces," it was a figure of speech. '''{Unknown} Unknown <303> |> | |☰ '{Warrior} WOT ' FUCK, WE HAVE TO GO! Stringwood Forest (meanwhile) '{Civilian} Ketheron ' (cough, cough) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! '{Civilian} Ketheron ' Something blew up. I saw a figure. Red eyes, white jacket, yellow grin. '{Civilian} Ketheron ' Is this the person the government kept shoving up our asses until we— '{Civilian} Ketheron ' NO '{Civilian} Ketheron ' ... '{Civilian} Ketheron ' So weird.... '{Civilian} Ketheron ' This sort of thing should not happen. EVER. WOT Building (3 hours later) '{Warrior} WOT ' Things have quickly become shit. A bomb in the Stringwood. I — I just don't get it. '{Warrior} WOT ' Well... weird stuff always happens around here. Not sure of this is anything new. We gotta do somethting. '{Warrior} WOT ' ALL OF US? '{Warrior} WOT ' Yes! We're the Warriors of Tomorrow. '{Warrior} WOT ' Then we should do it TOMORROW. I need sleep. I'm constantly drifting off. Longland, Endertime Islands (16 minutes later) '{Governor} Endertime ' The Endertime Islands government advises all citizens to remain on the island until further notice. We can't take chances the way those of the town of Ketheron did. '{E.D.} Endertime ' What will we do? '{Governor} Endertime ' We make a document. The Official MCCW Citizen Agreement Week II Longland, Endertime Islands '{E.D.} Endertime ' The document has not worked. Many lives have been endangered. In fact, there is another entity here who is undocumented. He has brown hair, a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, and he has white eyes. Category:X-Inbox Category:Factionpasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities Category:Fantasy Category:Supernatural